Doomed
by darkdaysbaddays
Summary: Ella es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta y tu lo sabes, ella es mas fuerte que tu .
1. EL COMIENZO

Chapter 1: Recordando

 _Pensamientos_

Despues de la gran victoria que obtuvieron al derrotar a Naraku. Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron, fue una boda tradicional, el y ella con sus quimonos, blanco y negro, los invitados eran sus amigos y compañeros de viaje. Sango y Miroku, ellos habían tenido tres hijos muy adorados por su tia kagome, Shippo había cumplido 16, a pesar de su corta edad nadie podría negar que el muchacho era atractivo, Ayame y Kouga esperaban a su primer hijo, Seshomaru seguía visitando a Rin y como le había prometido a esta asistir….pues aquí estaba, viendo como su medio hermano desposaba a una humana….pero ya no le daba repulsión ya que rin y aquella humana le habían demostrado el verdadero amor o afecto (en el caso de Kagome).

La ceremonia fue muy bonita ya que los novios se miraban y decían sus votos con tanta sinceridad y amor… o eso creía ella cuando el le dijo

Inuyasha: Te prometo que jamas te dejare y que siempre me tendras a mi sin importar lo que pase, amor mio.

Pero al parecer todas esas palabras fueron pura mierda, ya que al año de haberse casado unas sacerdotisas revivieron nuevamente a Kikyo para que hiciera su papel en el plan que ellas tenían en mente

Sakura: Te hemos traido aquí para que nuestros planes sean llevados a cabo de manera impecable con tu ayuda.

Kikyo: Y porque piensan que las ayudare con eso, si yo soy la sacerdotisa mas fuerte y puedo destruirlas a todas solo con mover mis manos

Ryu: Por que querida, nosotras tenemos tu vida en nuestras manos.

Mara: Asi es, ves esa marca en forma de cruz invertida que tienes en tu brazo derecho

Kikyo se alza la manga para verla

Ryu: Pues esa marca querida sacerdotisa nos permite manipularte o enviarte nuevamente al infierno donde perteneces

Kikyo solo aprieta el puño, conteniendo toda su ira.

Sakura: Así que.., si no quieres eso.. Tendrás que obedecernos.

El plan de aquellas sacerdotisas era simple.. separar a inuyasha y kagome, ya que aquella muchachita seria su rata de laboratorio ya que querían transformar a un humano en un demonio completo y poderoso, para que las protegiera de todo el caos que ocasionarían aquellas tres.

Kikyo había llegado a la dicha cabaña en donde habitaban Inuyasha y Kagome, y para su suerte en ese momento al único que pudo percibir ahí, fue a Inuyasha.

Kikyo entro y lo vio sentado mirándola.

Inuyasha:¡¿Como demonios estas aquí?!- Pregunto algo alterado pero sorprendido

Kikyo solo soplo un polvo que traía en una bolsita y en ese instante Inuyasha se le aventó haciéndole "el amor".

Despues de que Kikyo se fuera Inuyasha recobro la consciencia maldiciéndose internamente por lo que había hecho.

Desde ese dia Inuyasha se había vuelto violento con Kagome, no por el hechizo, si no que sentía que si se hubiera casado con kikyo el sentiría todo aquel placer que kagome no le había brindado, aun ya casados, ella seguía siendo virgen.

Ellos ya se podían transportar de la época actual a la antigua con un conguro similar al de ir de la tierra al infierno.

Un dia Kagome se entero por su hermano souta que su madre había muerto por una sobredosis.

Ella estaba destrozada y esperaba todo el apoyo de su esposo, pero este lo empeoro todo.

En dicho funeral estaba toda la familia materna de Kagome y Souta, en el funeral todos se abrazaron esperando que asi el dolor se desvaneciera, pero no fue asi y lo que mas le dolio a ella es que su esposo no estaba ahí a su lado.

Despues del funeral Souta se fue con unos tios a Kyoto y Kagome se regreso a su antigua casa.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Inuyasha parado enfrente de la televisión muy enojado

Y con los brazos cruzados

Kagome: ¿Porque no me acompañaste?

Inuyasha: Es una molestia aguantarte, quería un respiro

Kagome:¡Y lo elegiste en el día del funeral de mi madre! ¡ADEMAS DE QUE YO ESTUVE EN TODOS TUS MALOS Y BUENOS MOMENTOS APOYANDOTE AUN SI ESTABA LASTIMADA POR LAS HERIDAS DE DICHAS PELEAS QUE TU OCASIONABAS Y TU NO PUEDES NI SIQUIERA IR A APOYARME EN ESTO!

Inuyasha: Debi haberle pedido a la perla que reviviera antes a Kikyo para casarme con ella y no contigo- dijo susrrando

Kagome: Asi que eso piensa ¡¿y como que antes?!

Inuyasha: ¡Pues bueno te tengo buenas noticias Kikyo regreso y tuvimos sexo!

Kagome enojada, dolida y con lagrimas en los ojos solo se quito su anillo de compromiso y se lo lanzo n la cara a Inuyasha

Kagome:¡Como te atreves maldito hibrido! ¡SI TANTO LA QUIERES VETE CON ELLA Y JAMAS REGRESES!

A inuyasha le dolio que le dijera hibrido ya que era la única persona que…jamas le había dicho asi y con tanto despresio..trato de detenerla y pedirle disculpas, pero su enojo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo y volvió a su época.

Paso 1 mes y ya los dos se habían olvidado de su compromiso. Inuyasha siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres "hermosas" y ya no vivía en la cabaña que les había pertenecido a ambos.

Kagome solo recogio sus cosas, se despidió de los chicos y se fue a la época actual

Las sacerdotisas estaban viendo todo esto por su espejo mágico.

Sakura: Ahora como le haremos para convertirla en nuestra sirvienta

Mara: Facil, las tres juntas somos muy fuertes más de lo que era aquel demonio Naraku. Nos transportaremos a su época y ahí mismo la convertiremos.

…..

 _DARKDAYSBADDAYS_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Recordando

 _Pensamientos_

Despues de la gran victoria que obtuvieron al derrotar a Naraku. Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron, fue una boda tradicional, el y ella con sus quimonos, blanco y negro, los invitados eran sus amigos y compañeros de viaje. Sango y Miroku, ellos habían tenido tres hijos muy adorados por su tia kagome, Shippo había cumplido 16, a pesar de su corta edad nadie podría negar que el muchacho era atractivo, Ayame y Kouga esperaban a su primer hijo, Seshomaru seguía visitando a Rin y como le había prometido a esta asistir….pues aquí estaba, viendo como su medio hermano desposaba a una humana….pero ya no le daba repulsión ya que rin y aquella humana le habían demostrado el verdadero amor o afecto (en el caso de Kagome).

La ceremonia fue muy bonita ya que los novios se miraban y decían sus votos con tanta sinceridad y amor… o eso creía ella cuando el le dijo

Inuyasha: Te prometo que jamas te dejare y que siempre me tendras a mi sin importar lo que pase, amor mio.

Pero al parecer todas esas palabras fueron pura mierda, ya que al año de haberse casado unas sacerdotisas revivieron nuevamente a Kikyo para que hiciera su papel en el plan que ellas tenían en mente

Sakura: Te hemos traido aquí para que nuestros planes sean llevados a cabo de manera impecable con tu ayuda.

Kikyo: Y porque piensan que las ayudare con eso, si yo soy la sacerdotisa mas fuerte y puedo destruirlas a todas solo con mover mis manos

Ryu: Por que querida, nosotras tenemos tu vida en nuestras manos.

Mara: Asi es, ves esa marca en forma de cruz invertida que tienes en tu brazo derecho

Kikyo se alza la manga para verla

Ryu: Pues esa marca querida sacerdotisa nos permite manipularte o enviarte nuevamente al infierno donde perteneces

Kikyo solo aprieta el puño, conteniendo toda su ira.

Sakura: Así que.., si no quieres eso.. Tendrás que obedecernos.

El plan de aquellas sacerdotisas era simple.. separar a inuyasha y kagome, ya que aquella muchachita seria su rata de laboratorio ya que querían transformar a un humano en un demonio completo y poderoso, para que las protegiera de todo el caos que ocasionarían aquellas tres.

Kikyo había llegado a la dicha cabaña en donde habitaban Inuyasha y Kagome, y para su suerte en ese momento al único que pudo percibir ahí, fue a Inuyasha.

Kikyo entro y lo vio sentado mirándola.

Inuyasha:¡¿Como demonios estas aquí?!- Pregunto algo alterado pero sorprendido

Kikyo solo soplo un polvo que traía en una bolsita y en ese instante Inuyasha se le aventó haciéndole "el amor".

Despues de que Kikyo se fuera Inuyasha recobro la consciencia maldiciéndose internamente por lo que había hecho.

Desde ese dia Inuyasha se había vuelto violento con Kagome, no por el hechizo, si no que sentía que si se hubiera casado con kikyo el sentiría todo aquel placer que kagome no le había brindado, aun ya casados, ella seguía siendo virgen.

Ellos ya se podían transportar de la época actual a la antigua con un conguro similar al de ir de la tierra al infierno.

Un dia Kagome se entero por su hermano souta que su madre había muerto por una sobredosis.

Ella estaba destrozada y esperaba todo el apoyo de su esposo, pero este lo empeoro todo.

En dicho funeral estaba toda la familia materna de Kagome y Souta, en el funeral todos se abrazaron esperando que asi el dolor se desvaneciera, pero no fue asi y lo que mas le dolio a ella es que su esposo no estaba ahí a su lado.

Despues del funeral Souta se fue con unos tios a Kyoto y Kagome se regreso a su antigua casa.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Inuyasha parado enfrente de la televisión muy enojado

Y con los brazos cruzados

Kagome: ¿Porque no me acompañaste?

Inuyasha: Es una molestia aguantarte, quería un respiro

Kagome:¡Y lo elegiste en el día del funeral de mi madre! ¡ADEMAS DE QUE YO ESTUVE EN TODOS TUS MALOS Y BUENOS MOMENTOS APOYANDOTE AUN SI ESTABA LASTIMADA POR LAS HERIDAS DE DICHAS PELEAS QUE TU OCASIONABAS Y TU NO PUEDES NI SIQUIERA IR A APOYARME EN ESTO!

Inuyasha: Debi haberle pedido a la perla que reviviera antes a Kikyo para casarme con ella y no contigo- dijo susrrando

Kagome: Asi que eso piensa ¡¿y como que antes?!

Inuyasha: ¡Pues bueno te tengo buenas noticias Kikyo regreso y tuvimos sexo!

Kagome enojada, dolida y con lagrimas en los ojos solo se quito su anillo de compromiso y se lo lanzo n la cara a Inuyasha

Kagome:¡Como te atreves maldito hibrido! ¡SI TANTO LA QUIERES VETE CON ELLA Y JAMAS REGRESES!

A inuyasha le dolio que le dijera hibrido ya que era la única persona que…jamas le había dicho asi y con tanto despresio..trato de detenerla y pedirle disculpas, pero su enojo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo y volvió a su época.

Paso 1 mes y ya los dos se habían olvidado de su compromiso. Inuyasha siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres "hermosas" y ya no vivía en la cabaña que les había pertenecido a ambos.

Kagome solo recogio sus cosas, se despidió de los chicos y se fue a la época actual

Las sacerdotisas estaban viendo todo esto por su espejo mágico.

Sakura: Ahora como le haremos para convertirla en nuestra sirvienta

Mara: Facil, las tres juntas somos muy fuertes más de lo que era aquel demonio Naraku. Nos transportaremos a su época y ahí mismo la convertiremos.

…..

 _DARKDAYSBADDAYS_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. TRANSFORMACIÓN

Kagome estaba en su antigua habitación, acostada sobre su cama, con lágrimas en los ojos por que el hombre que mas había amado la había destruido por completo.

Kagome: _todo esto es una maldita estupides. El llorar por el, el querer que me envuelva con sus brazos cuando el me hizo mucho daño-_ decía esto mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Mientras kagome se lamentaba, las tres sacerdotisas y kikyo aparecieron justo en la sala de la casa en donde se encontraba kagome.

Sakura: ¿Lo ven?, les dije que juntas podemos lograr todo, solo faltaban hacer unos cuantos sacrificios humanos- dice mientras pintaba pentagramos en las paredes con la sangre que le escurrían de las manos.

Mara: Ahora, vamos por la chica.

Kikyo: ¿Por que es tan importante esa niña inutil?, si apuesto a que no aguantara la conversión de humano a demonio, se que morirá en el intento.-dijo en un tono muy frio

Ryu: Pues veras es su alma lo que la hace muy fuerte, lo que la distingue de los demás, y por supuesto no olvidemos que fue ella quien acabo con naraku.

Las cuatro mujeres entraron a la habitación de kagome lo mas silencioso posible, pero como era de esperarse ella lloro por su amado hasta el cansancio.

Sakura se arrodillo frente a la cama donde se encontraba ella he hizo lo que para ellas seria la iniciación de la conversión. Ya que paso su mano por el cuello hasta llegar hasta su espalda y fue ahí donde la marca de un pentagrama apareció.

Kagome grito y arqueo su espalda del dolor que sintió, mas in embargo no podía moverse mas, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos para verel causante de su dolor.

Ryu: Mi turno- dijo aquella mientras tomaba un cuchillo y lo implantaba en el abdomen de kagome

Kagome: aaaaahh¡- grito

Ryu: O pobre, pero ahorita te sentirás bien, te lo prometo- dijo mientras le pasaba un liquido verde embotellado a Mara.

Mara: Ahora viene la mejor parte, tu transformación completa- mara tomo el liquido y el cuchillo le hizo primero unos grandes cortes en las muñecas y cuando kagome estaba apunto de morir le virtieron le liquido en su boca.

Kagome al despertar tenia las pupilas de un tono azul celeste mezclado con rojo, se sentía adolorida pero con mucha mas fuerza de la que tenia antes.

Ryu: Bienvenida Kagome, tu nos protegeras- Le dijo, dejando a una kagome atonita


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Manipulación

HOLA A TODOS, LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el sofá de la casa, mirando a las cuatro culpables de su transformación.

Kagome: _Me siento más fuerte y sé que lo soy, soy más fuerte que ellas cuatro y podría atacarlas en este instante, pero esperare el momento indicado._

Mara: Ahora vez la marca de dragón que tienes en la espalda, con esa marca podemos manipularte a nuestro antojo, si quieres te puedo hacer una demostración.- En ese momento la sacerdotisa concentro todo su poder tratando de que kagome se hincara a sus pies.

Kagome claro que sentía el poder ejercido sobre ella, pero por alguna razón, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que quiso humillarla parándose del sillón del que estaba, dejando atónitas a todas las sacerdotisas presentes. Pero la sorpresa no duro mucho, ya que el enojo se apodero en los cuerpos de Ryu y Sakura, así que se le unieron a su hermana.

Sakura: No puedo creer que una maldita demonio tenga más poderes que nosotras tres- decía, mientras le sangraba la nariz de todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo.

Ryu: Esto….es…im..posible.- cayendo desmayada.

Kikyo: O kagome no querrás ponerte así, sobre todo cuando tienes a tu hermano menor cerca de aquí.

Kagome solo la fulmino con la mirada. Pero algo le llamo la atención, ya que sentía la presencia de su hermano Souta acercarse.

 _Kagome: Maldita sea, por lo que más quieras no entres._

Pero para su mala suerte, Souta entró.

Souta: Hermana olvide mi teléfono ¿lo has visto?- dijo distraído, ya que no había visto a las sacerdotisas. –Hermana tengo que irme rápido asi que ayúdame.-pero este al voltear para ver a su hermana se encontró con mara, y esta solo le toco la frente para que asi cayera desmayado.

Kagome: ¡Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermano!

Sakura: Tranquila demonio, solo o durmió, pero si no haces lo que te decimos lo mataremos a sangre fría enfrente de ti.- dijo muy cínicamente.

Y después de eso los seis se transportaron a la época antigua, para seguir con los planes de esas sacerdotisas.


	5. te escaparas de aqui

Capitulo: Te escaparas de aquí.

Llegaron a una cabaña, muy retirada de la gente.

Entraron a la cabaña y kikio se quedo mirando a kagome por unos instantes, se acerco a ella y le dijo.

Kikio:Lastima que estes aquí sin tu amado Inuyasha, ya que el te hubiera rescatado…pero entérate de algo ¡EL ME AMA A MI Y DEJARIA QUE TU MURIERAS POR TAL DE SALVARME A MI!-dijo, dándole una cachetada.

Kagome no se inmuto y volteo la cara como si nada le hubiese pasado, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era como sacar a su hermano de aquí con vida.

Sakura observo esto y solo sonrio.

Sakura: _parece que tendremos que corromperla aún más…hasta que ya no tenga ganas de vivir en este mundo, así será más fácil matarla después de haberla utilizado –_ pensó.

Al irse a dormir, encadenaron en un cuarto a kagome y a Souta, uno al lado del otro, con los dos brazos colgando sobre sus cabezas. Estos se encontraban arrodillados viéndose.

Kagome: Te prometo que saldrás con vida de esto-dijo muy segura

Souta: ¿A que te refieres con que saldré?¿No vendrás conmigo?¿Me abandonaras, me dejaras por mi cuenta?- pregunto desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos

Kagome: A la que quieren es a mí, no a ti, no me importa lo que me hagan después de que te ayude a escapar, quiero que estés libre y vivas tu vida, y no estarás por tu cuenta, puede que conozcas a gente tan maravillosa como lo fue mamá.

Souta solo la miraba ya con las lágrimas derramadas, con unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a su querida hermana que siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por su bienestar.

Souta: Esta bien, pero prométeme solo una cosa.

Kagome: Si,¿Cual?- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, para tranquilizarlo.

Souta: Que…cuando salgas de aquí..iras a buscarme- Contesto muy creyente de que su hermana asi lo haría. Porque él sabía que era más fuerte que esas sacerdotisas.

Kagome: Claro que lo hare, tenlo por seguro.-dijo ya llorando

Pasaron una semana de maltratos hacia de ellos se caracterizaba en que le hacían cortes en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y ponían varios tipos de líquidos que habían hecho las sacerdotisas, Kagome no sabía que tenían esos líquidos..lo único que sabía era que sentía como si le quemaran la piel, y cada vez que gritaba de dolor, pareciera que las otras solo se llenaban de placer con su dolor. Por otro lado Souta miraba la escena horrorizado, llorando por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detener a esas malditas.

En un día de esos, cuando estuvieron a punto de ponerle ese dichoso líquido, kagome canalizo sus fuerzas y lo dejo salir, dejo salir ese poder que hace días le pedía a gritos hacerse presente sobre esas malditas.

Salio fuego a su alrededor, pero fue tanto el impacto de cómo comenzó, que hizo que las sacerdotisas salieran volando, estampándose en las paredes con algunas cuantas quemaduras.

Kagome miro a su hermano y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba, poniendo sus manos en las cadenas, irradiando calor para romperlas, y así pasó.

Cuando sucedió eso Souta se quedó atónito, sabía que su hermana era fuerte, pero que pudiera usar uno de los cuatro elementos, era simplemente asombroso.

Mientras las sacerdotisas seguían inconscientes en el suelo, Kagome lo jalo fuera de la cabaña.

Kagome: Este es el momento que tanto he esperado para que puedas ser libre- dijo deshaciéndose de los últimos pedazos de la cadena que le quedaban a Souta en las muñecas.

Souta: Por favor hermana, acompáñame-dijo desesperado

Kagome: Sabes que no lo hare hoy, pero..-dijo, sacando una fotografía de sus bolsillos traseros.-Ten esta foto..esa la que vez a lado de mi es Sango-dijo sonriendo.

Souta : Como sacaste la foto si aquí no..- no pudo terminar, ya que kagome lo interrumpió

Kagome: Traje mi cámara, pero ese no es el tema…si es que la encuentras, entregale esta foto y dile que eres mi hermano.

Souta:¿Pero y si no me cree?

Kagome: Muestrale tu marca de nacimiento..sabes aunque no seamos gemelos tenemos la misma marca en la espalda-dijo riendo.

Souta: No te quiero perder-dijo llorando

Kagome: Y no lo haras, solo estaremos un tiempo separados.. ya lo veras, ahora corre y llévate esto contigo.-dijo dándole un collar con forma de luna

Souta:¿Que es esto?-pregunto

Kagome: Eso es un amuleto para ocultar tu presencia…asi ellas no te podrán rastrear.-dijo arrebatándoselo de la mano y poniéndoselo en el cuello.

Souta solo se le quedo mirando, observando cada detalle de su rostro…por si no la volvia a ver.

Kagome: Ahora corre lo mas rápido que puedas-dijo dandole un beso en la frente y sobar su mejilla.

Y asi lo hizo el, corrió como nunca había corrido, esperando encontrar una aldea pronto y desando que su hermana estuviera bien.


End file.
